No Jokes Here
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: A month after the school finds out Haruhi's secret, Tamaki has a secret to reveal to her. TamaHaru, oneshot. R


Sahrah: THIS ANIME/MANGA SERIES IS SOOOO AWESOME! I picked up the first book, and I was hooked. I was all like 'aww, Haruhi is hot!' and then I turn a few pages and I'm all like 'HOLY SHIZ!' I watched all the anime I could find on it, and here we are. Plus, this is the first highschool storyline I've ever done that wasn't AU. BANZAI!' Originally Tamaki's POV, but I kept laughing too hard, so I had to change it. Enjoy the one-shot goodness!

**No Jokes Here**

The brunette girl in the boy's uniform rushed down the hallway to the third music room. She panted hard from running (Kyoya-kun would be angry if she was late, so she ran) and now she was early.

"How troublesome," she sighed, opening the door. No rain of rose petals followed, so she assumed that everyone was on their way over.

"Haruhi-chaaaaan!" sang an annoyingly familiar (perhaps the other way around) voice. Tamaki swung around the corner of the room. "Haruhi-chan, why do you continue to wear the boy's uniform? Everyone already knows that you're a girl."

"It-it's more comfortable!" she replied. "Anyway, what do you care, Sempai? You've got to finish preparing for today's activities."

"Ah, but, see, I can _always_ make time for you, as your father."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ my father. But if you really care so much, I'll change."

Haruhi ran back to the changing rooms and stripped off her top. The creamy white dress slipped on over her head, and she removed her pants. Haruhi fluffed up her hair and pinned her bangs back with clips.

"There, happy?" she demanded, walking out to face Tamaki.

"YES!" he exclaimed, blushing. '_She's… so… CUTE!' _he thought to himself.

She crossed her arms. "Now, I've got to go brew the tea. Or would you prefer coffee?" Haruhi had become sort of a maid for the Host Club since revealing her gender, in order to finish paying off the vase.

"Instant coffee! Instant coffee!"

She rolled her eyes again. "All right, all right, be patient. Your 'princesses' will be arriving soon," Haruhi said sourly. Tamaki, who was normally quite dense, caught the annoyance in her voice.

"Haruhi-chan? Are you angry about something?"

"No," she replied shortly. "Nothing at all."

--

Tamaki sighed and lumbered into Kyoya's computer area.

"Mother, I've got a problem," he groaned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, there's this girl…"

"You're in love with Haruhi and you don't know if she feels the same way. You want to tell her, but you don't know how," Kyoya declared without looking up from his screen.

"Hah? How did you know?" exclaimed the King, clearly shocked.

"How could I possibly _not_ know? It's written all over your face, all the time. And hey, good news. We're going out to eat after today's clients, so you can tell her then. Now go away. I'm busy."

--

"Curse you and your cakes, Honey-sempai," growled Haruhi under her breath. She was on hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Honey had accidentally flipped over a plate of cakes in a rush of excitement, and of course, the resident maid had been designated to clean it up after the day was done.

The floor was sparkling clean, as she was proud to note, and she sat on one of the couches sleepily.

"The others went for a meal, so it's probably okay for me to rest a few minutes…" Haruhi spoke to herself.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them, she saw Tamaki staring intently from across the room.

"T-T-Tamaki-sempai! I thought you had all gone out to eat…"

"Well, I decided not to go," Tamaki answered shortly. "I've got something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"… I, um… wanted to… I wanted t-to try a new flavor of instant Ramen!"

Haruhi groaned. _'I thought he was going to actually say he's got feelings for me, or something. Pfft! Yeah, right. I wish. What a baka I am sometimes. Well, if wishes were fishes…'_

"What flavor?" she sighed, standing up.

"Um, actually, that's a lie… I, um…"

"Yes?"

Tamaki didn't answer. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

"Sempai…?"

"DON'T CALL ME SEMPAI!" he exclaimed, letting the flow of emotions free. "CALL ME TAMA-CHAN, OR EVEN TAMAKI-KUN! SOMETHING, ANYTHING!"

"Uh, okay… Tamaki-kun…"

"Th-that's better," Tamaki stuttered. "And while we're on the subject, I love you."

"That's not on the subject of—" Haruhi stopped, Tamaki's words finally reaching her deaf ears. Her face reddened, and she fell back onto the couch. "I…"

"Yes, that's right, Haru-chan! I love you!" Tamaki continued. "I think you're beautiful and funny and smart… more like a princess than all of our customers put together!"

"How do I know…?" Haruhi asked quietly. "How will I know that you're not just saying things, like you always are…? How can I know if you're telling the truth… and then I say 'I love you too' and then, poof! The joke's on Haruhi!"

"Haru—"

"No. Stop."

"But… how can I make you believe me?"

"I don't know, Tamaki-kun!" she exclaimed. "But if you are telling the truth, I love you, too!" She shut her eyes tightly, a few tears seeping out. Nothing popped out from anywhere. No one laughed maniacally. No one smirked at her.

No one said, 'joke's on you.'

Instead, a pair of warm arms hugged her tightly, and she opened her eyes slowly. Tamaki was smiling at her, holding her closely.

"I love you, Haruhi."

She sniffled, smiled between tears, and reached to wipe them away. But Tamaki beat her there. He pressed his lips softly against her cheek, kissing the tears away, tasting their saltiness.

"T-Tamaki—"

His lips found the place they had been looking for—hers. At first, she flinched, not expecting his kiss. Then, Haruhi relaxed, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him back.

Hesitantly, he deepened the kiss, not wanting to scare her away. She accepted him, parting her lips so his wet tongue could enter her mouth.

Finally, Haruhi pulled away, closing her eyes in thought. "Tamaki-kun," she spoke.

"Mm?"

"I love you, too."

"Well, that's good to hear," he said softly. "Otherwise, the joke would have been on me!"

"No jokes here, Tamaki-kun." Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly, feeling her warmth.

"Haruhi… you're… my princess." Haruhi blushed, and tried to cover her face with her hands. Tamaki prevented her from doing so.

"Why would you cover your face, Haruhi? You're so cute!" Tamaki grinned, causing Haruhi to blush even more.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "But if I'm your princess… that must make you my prince… Tamaki."

His heart swelled, when she called him by his first name with no formalities.

"Lost the formality, I hear," spoke a voice from behind them. Tamaki turned around to see Kyoya standing there.

"Just so you know," the shadow king said, "that meal wasn't cheap. But I guess it was worth it in the end. It got the others out of here, and you two together. Consider this… your payment."

--

Sahrah: Originally I didn't like the ending, so I changed it. I'm satisfied; although he would deny it, this seems like something Kyoya-kun would do, don't you think? This is not the fic I described in my profile; that's still in the works. But for now, enjoy this one-shot for Ouran Academy's cutest couple! ((sparkleglittershine))


End file.
